


Activador de bombas

by Aexa15BB



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AB! Tailgate, Activador de bombas! Tailgate, Cyclonus se pregunta muchas cosas, Esto es solo una mala escusa para escribir dialogos, M/M, Mentiras sobre mentiras, Nunca las dice, Porque creo que Tailgate es peligroso
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:09:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24192622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aexa15BB/pseuds/Aexa15BB
Summary: Tailgate no era un desactivador de bombas, pero tampoco era limpiador de deshechos.¡El activaba bombas!Pero nadie debería saberlo...[Au aleatorio | parcial o totalmente separado del cannon]
Relationships: Cyclonus/Tailgate (Transformers)
Kudos: 3





	Activador de bombas

Tailgate no le gustaba hablar de su pasado. Tailgate, era un bot extrovertido y alegre, pero Tailgate tiene secretos.  
Mentiras en las mentiras.

Cyclonus a veces se pregunta porque Tailgate nunca habla de su trabajo, pero no lo dirá, obviamente. Tailgate merecía su privacidad y él iba a respetarla.

**_— ¡Tailgate!_ **

Habían aterrizado en un Planeta semi ciberformado, con muchas especies y tipos de personas... eso parecía incluir Femmech...

— ¡Oh por el blaster! ¡Tailgate! ¡Creí no volver a verte! —   
Los gritos venían de una Femmech negro con blanco que se acercaba corriendo, colisionando con Tailgate, abrazándolo, incluso Magnus y Megatron, voltearon a ver que se suponía que pasaba.  
— ¿Runner A? ¿Haz estado aquí todo este tiempo?! — Pregunta Tailgate, al parecer demasiado distraído con su... ¿amiga?  
— ¡No cabeza de pirotecnia! ¡Llegue aquí hace unos ciclos lunares! ¡¿Subiste al Arca?! ¡¿Viste a Nova Prime?! — al parecer también la otra Femme también estaba muy distraída para notar las miradas de toda una tripulación.  
— Eh... pues... realmente paso un pequeño problema y quede en una maseta — respondió Tailgate, tímido.  
— ¡Sabía que debí ir contigo!

Mientras los dos ¿amigos? se reencontraban, los demás veían confundidos, ¿esta "Runner A" fue otro limpiador?

— Ujum, disculpa Mini... ¿Quién es tu amigo? — pregunto Tailgate, por fin rompiendo el ambiente de hielo.  
— ¡Oh! !Cierto! errr Ella es Runner A, mi... — Tailgate pensaba sus palabras dudosa.  
— Pfff, soy Runner Argent, fui la líder de escuadrón de Tailgate — dijo la Femme, Runner Argent, dando un paso al frente para saludar a Rodimus.  
— ¿Líder de escuadrón? ¿Piernas estuvo en un escuadrón de Limpieza? — pregunto en broma Whirl.  
— ¿Escuadrón de limpieza? — Runner se desconcertó ante lo dicho — Claro que no, Tailgate esta en mi escuadrón de Activadores de bombas... un microtiempo ¿por qué estaría el en un escuadrón de Limpieza?  
— ¿Dijiste que escuadrón de Activadores de bombas? ellos se desactivaron en la Guerra Perdida — Rewind camino alfrente de todo, confundido por la mención de tal grupo militar, ellos fueron hace muchos ciclos rotativos... aunque aun era una guerra del "nuevo orden".  
— Oh no, bueno, no totalmente, quedamos algunos, después de que los Perdidos jodieron un poco mas, Nova Prime y la mayoría de nosotros tomamos rumbos muy lejanos de Cybertron, bueno menos Tailgate, el... se supone que subiría al arca — dijo Runner mirando a Rewind — ¡Eres una memoria! ¡Oh diablos no había visto a alguien así desde que deje Cybertron!  
— Esperen, esperen, ¿Tailgate fue un activador de bombas?¿Cuando y como? — pregunto Whirl poniéndose alfrente de Runner.

Y mientras gran parte de la tripulación se aglomeraba a Runner A, Tailgate fue a ... esconderse en Cyclonus... que estaba procesando todo.

— ¿Un... activador de bombas? — pregunto Cyclonus mirando a Tailgate.  
— Sí... fue hace mucho — respondió Tailgate mirándo abajo, avergonzado.  
— ... eso era algo honorable y importabre — dijo Cyclonus mirando a Tailgate.  
— Eramos Reutilizables, no importabamos mucho a menos que hiciéramos explotar algo graaande... y usualmente morir en el acto — dijo Tailgate con pesar.  
— ¿y por que un bot de samiento? — hizo la pregunta que se dejaba en el aire  
— Porque podía ayudar... yo solía limpiar las bombas y demás cosas, era mi segunda función, a todos nos creaban así, Reutilizable...

Cyclonus abrazo a Tailgate, y pensó un momento, le dijo una mentira en una mentira... ¿cuando Tailgate le dijo la verdad?

— lo del bar...  
— ¡Era real!... yo... realmente lo pensé, se sentía así! ... Uhg Cyclonus creeme, asi se sientia... incluso cuando era un activador...  
Y Cyclonus le cree, incluso con una mentira sobre otra, puede ver el mismo sufrimiento verdadero de Tailgate que en el bar, ser activador no se oía bien desde Tailgate.  
  
  
  


— Err disculpa, el mini rojo... ¿Tailgate y el morado tienen algo? — pregunta Runner a Swerve que era el más cercano.  
— Sep — respondió, sin embargo, Whirl.


End file.
